


Reunion

by Fireladyari



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireladyari/pseuds/Fireladyari
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Reunion

Zutara Week Day 1

It’s been a year since the end of the war and Fire Lord Zuko’s coronation. The Gaang has decided to hold an anniversary for the world-changing event where the whole world would celebrate the end of the hundred-year war. By Iroh’s insistence, the Gaang went to Ember Island to celebrate the 1st anniversary of the end of the war and they held a Beach party at the Fire Lord’s Beach House. It has been renovated to be a relaxing place for the Fire Lord and company’s vacations.

After the festivities at the theatre in the afternoon, the Gaang went back to the Beach house and went down to the beach. Sokka and Toph gathered woods for the bonfire then Aang set it on fire. Katara and Sukki prepared the foods for the beach party while Iroh and Zuko prepared the tea and other drinks. When everything was in place, Iroh started the party by acknowledging everyone who took part in ending the war and he states how this would affect the peace and the future of the world. After Iroh’s speech, Sokka gave the cheers for all of them and they started the party. 

When everyone was circling up the table where the food was, Zuko dashed to the drinks and contemplated whether he would drink tea or the other drinks on the table. Just then Uncle Iroh popped up and gave him a cup filled with- from what he can see is water but it smells kinda different so he assumed it was juice. Sure enough, it tasted like juice so he went ahead and drank the whole cup.

Rounding up the table is Katara filling a plate with salad and fruits for Aang and Toph finger picking food while arguing with Sokka who’s taking the whole plate of spicy fried Komodo Chicken. After filling up his plates, Sokka rushed to Sukki sitting near the shore. Aang was supposed to be sitting on the logs near the bonfire, opposite to Iroh when Katara went there to give him his plate. but he’s not there. Iroh said, he’s at the stable feeding Appa, so she left his plate where he was sitting and went back to the table. 

While Katara was busy putting food on her plate, someone walked towards her from the back then stopped just inches from her. She can feel this person’s breath, she recognized the very familiar sandalwood scent and another different scent and she knew who it was behind her.

“What is it Firelord Zu-” she stopped as she turned and got stunned from their very unsafe distance to each other. She tried to move away but he took hold of her shoulders and he said in a very soft and raspy voice.

“Thank you Katara… Thank you for saving my life.” Katara swallowed her saliva trying to find words to say to him and also wondering what’s with Zuko’s sudden unusual behavior. She looked up to him and noticed that his face is unusually red.

“Zuko, Are you alright? What happe-“ she got stopped midsentence again when Zuko suddenly hugged her and she noted something different with his smell. She pushed him back and straightened both herself and him.

“THANK YOU KATARA! I WOULDN’T BE HERE WITHOUT YOU! YOU SAVED MY LIFE AND I WOULD GI-“ Zuko was suddenly shouting and Katara covered his mouth not letting him finish with her hand because everyone’s attention is on them. Katara blushed and looked at Sukki who’s just smiling at her. She took the cup Zuko was holding and smelled it then she found out that the different smell she got from Zuko was Cactus Juice and something else. Just before she could ask for help from Sukki or Sokka or anyone, Zuko grabbed her hand that’s holding his mouth then kissed the tip of her nose. Katara froze and turned red then Zuko whispered loud enough for everyone near them to hear.

“Thank you and I love you” those words made Katara’s heart leap and her mind blank leaving her speechless. “I really like you in my color, red.”

Sensing that Aang is coming back to the beach, Toph hit Zuko making him lost consciousness. Then there’s Sukki, rubbing Sokka’s back when he chocked on his food. 

“Sparky’s drunk with cactus juice Katara. He’s hallucinating.” Toph assured Katara even though she knew that Zuko was being very honest. After a minute, Aang is back.

“Hey guys, I’m back! “ he looked around and found Zuko’s unconscious body near Toph and a frozen and red Katara. “What happened to Zuko?” he rushed to Katara and asked again “What happened?”

“He’s just drunk.” Toph said dragging Aang and Katara to the bonfire and giving Aang his plate. Across them sits Iroh sipping his tea knowing full well what he made Zuko drink.  
“*That beautiful Earth Kingdom lady is right about the drink. It can make you say what you want to say.*” Then he flashed a very satisfied smile.

\- END -


End file.
